ULTRA-ACT
is a toyline released by Bandai that consists of articulated Ultraman-themed action figures. While similar to S.H.Figuarts, these are a separate line in a different scale. The toys were produced in a 6-inch scale, sold by Bandai, and manufactured by Tamashii Nations. In 2016, Tamashii Nations announced a line of S.H.Figuarts Ultraman figures, ultimately ending the ULTRA-ACT line and taking its place. List of ULTRA-ACT Characters Note: Italics are Tamashii Webshop/Event Limited and/or Exclusives. 2010 # Ultraman #Ultraman Belial #Gomora #Ultraman Zero #Alien Baltan II #Ultraman Mebius #Zamsher #Ultraseven #Eleking 2011 #''Darklops Zero'' #Ultimate Zero #Kaiser Belial #''Imit-Ultraman'' #Ultraman Tiga Multi Type #Kyrieloid #Ultraman Tiga Sky Type #Tiga Dark #Ultraman Leo #Alien Magma #Evil Tiga #Ultraman Tiga Power Type #''Golza'' #''Astra'' #Glenfire #Ultraman Gaia (V2) #Mirror Knight #Ultraman Agul (V2) #Jean-Bot 2012 #Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) #Zoffy #Brothers' Mantle #''Andro Melos'' #''Jean-Killer'' #Ultraman (Renewal Version) #Ultraman Max #Red King #Gridman #''Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version)'' #Ultraman Ace 2013 #Thunder Gridman #Ultraman Nexus Junis #''Ultraman Agul & Explosive Impact Effect'' #Ultraman Jack #Ace Killer #Father of Ultra #Ultraman Taro #Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue #''King Gridman'' #Ultraseven (Renewal Version) #''Ultraman Joneus'' #''Ultraman Joneus (Anime Color Ver.)'' #''Mother of Ultra'' #''Dark Zagi'' 2014 #''Ultraman Noa'' #Ultraman Zero (Renewal Version) #Ultraman Leo (Renewal Version) #''God Zenon'' #''Ultraman Gaia & XIG Fighter'' #''Imit-Ultraman (Renewal Version)'' #Ultraman Ginga #''Strong-Corona Zero & Luna-Miracle Zero'' #Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) (Renewal Version) #''Astra (Renewal Version)'' #''Ultraman Zero (Ultimate Zero)'' #Ultraman Mebius (Renewal Version) #''Ultraman Dark & Ultraseven Dark'' #''Ultraman King'' 2015 #''Ultraman 80'' # Ace-Robot & Planet of Golgotha #''Ultraman Hikari'' # Yullian # Ultraman Tiga Sky Type & Power Type # Zoffy -Ultraman Mebius Special Set-'' # ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN # ''Ultraman Mebius Mebius Burning Brave # Hunterknight Tsurugi # Ultraman Cosmos Lune Mode # Glitter Tiga & Camearra Set 2016 # Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave # ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Special Ver. # ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver 7.2 2017 #''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ACE SUIT Alien Suit'' #''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts BEMULAR'' #''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Limiter Release Ver.'' Currently Unreleased Characters TAMASHII NATION 2010 *Alien Baltan *Alien Baltan (Split Hologram) *Alien Babalou *Reionic Burst Gomora *Tiga Tornado *Tiga Blast TAMASHII NATION 2011 *Alien Metron *Kanegon *Apatee TAMASHII NATION 2012 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman A Type *Ultraman B Type *Zetton *Gatanothor *Ultraman Zero (Ultra Zero Fight) TAMASHII NATION 2013 *Jean-Nine Ultraman Ginga ver TAMASHII NATION 2015 *Ultraman Tiga (Statue ver.) *Tiga Dark (Renewal Version) *Tiga Tornado *Tiga Blast TAMASHII NATION 2017 *ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver7.2 Full Armament TMall Reissues Despite the line's cancellation, at least a few previously-released figures are reissued and sold as Bandai China's TMall online shop exclusive items in 2019. Every figure comes with a newly-designed package. *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) (2014 Release) *Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) (Separate release from the 2015 Tamashii Webshop exclusive 2-pack) *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) (2012 Release) *Ultraman Gaia (V2) (2011 Release) *Ultraman Agul (V2) (2012 Release) Not yet released *Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) (Separate release from the 2015 Tamashii Webshop exclusive 2-pack) Knock-Offs *Several ULTRA-ACT figures were counterfeited by Ruishi (锐视), along with an unknown company. So far, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Nexus Junis, Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue, and Ultraman Zero (Renewal Version) have produced. Sources *Ultraman Series Products | Tamashii Web Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines